This invention relates to a method for safely packaging rigid, breakable containers, such as filled glass bottles, in a carton without having to use inner partitions. It also relates to the resulting package.
Heretofore, it has been felt unsafe to ship a package containing a plurality of glass containers without using separators in between the containers. The same thing is applied to other rigid, but breakable, containers. The glass containers presently being shipped without partitions are usually confined to local delivery, although in some instances small baby food jars have been so shipped without excessive breakage being recorded. However, when the containers become large, such as for example, bottles of wine and vinegar, it has been considered to be quite unsafe to put them into cartons without providing paperboard separators or some such item, such as thick labels, in between them. This is particularly true when the containers are to be shipped in ordinary rectangular corrugated cartons.
The present invention makes it possible to use various types of cartons made from corrugated and other paperboard for the shipment of glass bottles and other breakable containers without having to provide any separators in between them.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide an inexpensive and yet very practical method for shipping cartons containing several containers that are rigid and breakable, such as glass bottles.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the cost of shipping that is contained in glass or other breakable rigid containers.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the cost of packaging glass and other rigid containers. having the same number of containers, in order to get more into a railroad car or truck.
Another object is to make it possible to ship breakable containers from a manufacturer without having to use re-shipper boxes.